Fast and Furiously Divergent
by TheDivergentFreak
Summary: Four Eaton is a street racer in the Toronto District. His dream is to be apart of the Divergent Racing Circut. How can he street race when it's illegal and his dad is the President? What happens when he believes in waiting for love, and he thinks he's found it? What happens, when he finds someone equally in love with cars like him? Read to find out:) Rated T for FourTris.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fast and Furiously Divergent**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Tobias P.O.V.**_

I was at the starting line, all of the four cars alined by the front bumper. All alined on a four lane street, marked by yellow paint, surrounded by thousands of street racers and their girls. Their cars alined around the track, blocking off other vehicles.

A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead, waiting for the flagger to drop the crop top she held in her right hand, she wore a tank top underneath. The sun was a few hours from setting, perfect for a summer street rally. And it was the perfect time to test the upgrades to my 2005 Mazda RX-7, VeilSide. The slick paint job Zeke and I had done for it was showing off under the strong light of the sun, the sunset orange pearl colour with the black racing stripe down the length of the car made it stand out.

Waiting for Zeke to give the heads up for clearance of the cops, I pressed down on my brakes and slammed my foot against the accelerator, making my engine rev louder than the others. A loud cheer rang through the crowd and the voluptuous girl that stood in-between the four cars sent a wink my way, only getting a smirk in return from me.

"Attention all street racers, Toronto lane 202 is all clear. I repeat, Toronto lane 202 is all good" Zeke says through the 2-way radio we use to get word around. The flagger and the other racers look at me expectantly and I nod, signalling for the crop top to hit the ground so I can release the brakes.

"_Ready?_" The girl shouts. She then looks at each of us to give her the go, me being the last. I grip the steering wheel and slowly start to ease the weight of my foot off the brake and she finally looks at me. Placing my hand on the gear stick, I nod my head and she nods back in acknowledgment. "Ready...Set..._RACE!_" And with that, the article of clothing hits the tar road and I slam the gear stick into gear one and put my foot on accelerator, letting go of the brakes.

The tyres screech and a cloud of smoke is left at the starting line the moment my car leaves the spot. I look in my rear view mirror and see two cars trailing behind, just meeting my back bumper. I look to my side and I'm met with a Nissan Silvia S15. I would say it was a nice car, but to nice for my VeilSide. I change gears as often as possible, trying to get a boost.

"Not this time, _Four_" The dark-skinned driver grits out. I smirk.

"We'll see about that" I retort. And with that I shift the gear stick to gear six and press down on the accelerator, boosting me enough to pass the Nissan.

Looking back again and I see the other cars catching up. I furrow my eyebrows when I make the sharp turn and the wheels jolt. The new tyres were pretty big and it took a lot of adjustments to fit such huge wheels onto the chassis.

Seeing the finish line up ahead, I decide now is the time to use the newly installed Nos tank that was built into the back seat. I flick the little blue switch on the steering wheel and immediately my body is pressured back into the comfort of my seat, with the sheer force of the speed that the Nos brings.

Within a few seconds I'm passed the finish line and I swerve the steering wheel so I drift into a parking spot. The crowd comes and surrounds my car, cheering so loud it's almost defending. But this being my second year in the Toronto Racing District, I'm used to it.

As I step out of the car, I'm crowed by claps on the back and congratulations from former and current racers. People from all over Toronto come and race here. It's free of charge and the rules are basic and simple. And another thing that I loved about the TRD (Toronto Racing District) was that I was their best racer ever since I joined a year ago.

Zeke emerges from the crowd and as soon as he sees me he pounds his fists int he air and has a smug look etched onto his face. He comes over to me and we share a pound hug and still, he has the biggest smile on his face.

"Another win for the lot, huh?" He asks patting my back.

"Always, man" I say.

"That's $2000 for more upgrades, anything wrong with the wheels?" He inquires. I honestly think he is the best mechanic around here. He always knows where the slightest touch is needed and where the bolt needs to be loosened exactly.

"Yeah, I reckon the lower end needs a torque to get the big wheels turning sharper. But other than that, nice job man. We did it." I say.

I see Nate, the owner of the Nissan Silvia approaching us with the money. I take it from him and give him a thanks a long with a good job. I'm not one to gloat. I'm just like every other racer, I use the money I get from racing for upgrades for my cars until they're top notch. Nate bids his farewell and disappears into the crowd.

Friday marks the end for street racing each week and we hold a bonfire on the beach. It would make sense to race on the weekends but the streets of Toronto are most busiest during said time, and the cops are always out everywhere searching for crews like us and druggos, on those days the most.

Currently, Zeke and I are leaning against his black 1965 Ford Mustang, a masterpiece that Zeke and I spent two years fixing. With a beer in hand, I take small sips from time to time, still expecting to drive home so I can't drink too much. Zeke leans against the hood with Shauna, his girlfriend and one of my friends, leaning beside him.

The look in Zeke's eyes every time he looks at Shauna tells me that he really loves her, and she loves him. I'm happy for them and I only wish that I'll meet someone that will bring me love and happiness one day. Someone who doesn't want to just get in my pants, like most the girls in the district. The girls here barely wear anything, always some skimpy top and the shortest shorts possibly know to man-kind.

A lot of those girls flaunt their skin and flirt with me, but I have no interest for people who have selfish intentions. Most girls want me to go out with them because I'm the top racer, or for my 'good looks' but if I lose a race I doubt they'd stick around for the long run and for that I keep to myself, until I find someone that wants me for the same reasons I would want them, for love. Shauna would be one of the only girls that I get a long with, besides Uriah and Will's girls. Marlene and Christina, both great people who love their boyfriends also known as my other best mates.

That's why most of the time I spend my free time in the workshop, fixing my cars. Or just busying my self in a new project. Anything to keep my mind off my dad, school and the threats I receive saying if I don't back down from my racing 'crown', I'll regret it. Of course I ignore them but sometimes it worries me that the people that I care for could get caught up in my problems.

That's why I've never told anyone my real name. Not even Zeke. The closet person I have to a real family. If anyone found out that I was the presidents son, I would be kicked out of the TRD and my chances at getting to The Divergent Race Circut would go down the drain. And keeping my name a secret is the only way that I can get away with defying my father.

After my mother died giving birth to my supposedly baby brother, who died of infancy, my fathers stress levels grew and he became into a monster I never thought was possible. The person I called my dad, the person I looked up to as a little boy, quickly changed into the monster I despised after my mothers death and the stress was to much for him to handle so he would take it out on me.

Strict curfews, no socialising or speaking to other children was my childhood. A childhood full of fear whenever I even thought of my father, scared if I made the tinniest mistake I would get belted for it. But I don't call him father anymore, to me, he's just Marcus now. _Marcus Eaton_, the President of the United States. And the scars he left for me to remember are now covered by coloured ink that swirl around from my front waist all around my right side and covers all the scars that have been scattered around my back, and the flames come to a to a stop after curling around my left bicep. The tattoo is of a fire dragon, to me it represents the five most important traits. Bravery, selflessness, honesty, intelligence and kindness. And if you look close enough, there are symbols that represent each trait along the length of the dragons belly. And on the left side if my chest it has a quote; '_Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up_'; written in script.

That was the way I came into the world of street racing. Sure, the consequences are severe, but it's the only way I can defy Marcus without him finding out. Street racing is going against the law, and Marcus just happens to be the one who makes the laws. Hence, why street racing is the only release I get from my life.

It's around ten at night now, and it's been a little over after I had my last drink. All of a sudden Zeke stands up abruptly and put a hand to his ear so the speaker placed in his ear is audible for him.

"Got it" he speaks into the microphone. He looks up at me and nods, knowing I know what he means. We stand up on the tables holding some food and begin to shout.

"COPS! _GO GO GO! COPS_!" We both shout. After we give the warning we split up, him going to his Mustang and me going to my VeilSide.

I hop in and rev the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and racing to my garage. Where I keep all off my four cars. Hence, why people call me Four. Because of my Four cars, the best street racers around Toronto. I open the garage door and park my VeilSide beside my Nissan Skyline and head out to the car that Marcus thinks I use. _A Lamborghini Aventador._ Also orange.

I take the long way home because I won't to spend as much time as I can away from Marcus. You would probably think that I live in the White House but I refused, and Marcus had a two month conference in Toronto so we decided to move here for the time being. Living in the richer part of town, and since people don't know who exactly owns the orange Aventador, no one suspects me.

Reaching home, I realise Marcus's Rolls Royce isn't in the garage so I guess he's out for the night. Better for me, I guess. I enter the dwelling I call home, but I've never felt at home. Heck, Zeke's house is more of a home to me than my own. But nobody knows where I live, at least I hope not. I see a note stuck to the mirror wall, it reads:

_Tobias,_

_I'm headed for D.C. and I'd like for you to know that I'm enrolling you at Toronto High for your last year as a Junior and for your Senior year. I will send John down every month and he will refill your needs, such as groceries and laundry every month. I won't be able to keep in touch._

_Marcus._

Reading it brings a smile to my face. No Marcus for two years. That means no more beatings, because by the time I return to D.C., that is if I return, I'm no longer in the custody of Marcus and I receive my own rights. And John coming to check up on me isn't a problem anyway, he's our butler. Only he knows what type of person Marcus is, and he respects my wishes in keeping that a secret.

I scrunch the note up and chuck it in the bin and trudge up stair to my bedroom. I shower and throw on some boxers. Not even bothering to go under the covers because of the immense heat. I lay flat on my stomach on the bed and slowly fall asleep. But just I lose my wake, I hear a sound of a moving truck next door.

_That's odd,_ the people that are moving next door must have some serious cash to be living in this part of town. No one has lived next door for the whole of the two years I've lived here. I guess I'll find out who they are tomorrow.

**Hey guys! This is the very beginning of what I hope is going to be a good story:)!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think: do you think I should continue? Was this a good chapter?**

**Thank you if you did read my story, it warms my heart to see people enjoying my stories:)**

**Review for next chapter!**

**~DivergentFreak **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER (FOR WHOLE STORY): I do NOT own the world of divergent, nor Fast & Furious. I only own the plot. ™**

**_Chapter 2_**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I awake to the constant buzz of my alarm clock. I groan and lift my hand up only to drop it onto the head of the alarm clock in hopes of getting it to stop, but instead, I end up making it slip form underneath my hand and it drops to the floor. I open one eye to see it's in pieces, scattered across the floor. Well, at least it stopped.

I readjust myself on the bed and hugging my pillow trying to fall back asleep again. I was a late sleeper and I hated getting up on the weekends. I would usually spend them lagging around the house. But apparently Zeke had other plans because not even a minute after the death of my alarm clock my phone decided it wanted the same fate.

I groan again, this time sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and rubbing my eyes to make me feel less groggy. I reach for the phone on my bedside table and the I.D. reads '_Zeke_'. Rolling my eyes, I hit the green button and bring the phone to my ear. Flopping back onto the bed again, staring up at the calling.

"Hey-"

"What do you want?" I immediately say, cutting him off.

"Good morning to you to. _How am I? _Well _thank you _for asking, kind sir. I'm fine thanks." He says, starting a conversation with himself.

"_Zeke!_" I groan. I hear him laugh at the other end of the line.

"Okay, okay. I just called to ask you if you were heading to the garage later today", he says. _Did he really have to call me this early? _"Yes, yes I did", I must've said that out loud. "Yes, yes _you_ did". _Man, I have to got stop doing that._

"Yeah, around two in the afternoon. You coming?" I reply before I get to say anything else aloud.

"I'll meet you there", he says and the line goes dead. I drop the phone on the bed, beside me, and just lay on the bed for a few minutes. I remember there was a moving truck yesterday and for that I get up and walk downstairs to peer out the window. I wouldn't go outside in just boxers.

When I look out the window I see men in grey uniform moving boxes in and out of the house, but I see no sign of the family that actually might be living there. The house next door is probably the same size as my own, but has a different design. I stand there for a few minutes in hopes of getting a look at the new neighbours but no one comes so I sigh and go back upstairs to shower.

Coming out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around my waist and a smaller one hung around my shoulders, I pick my phone and hit Zeke's number.

"What's up man?" He asks.

"I'm going to head over to the garage a little earlier, you can come when you feel like it. Just wanted to let you know", I say. Having nothing to do for the day, I decided to start on the upgrades for my Shelby GT500.

I pull on some black, cotton shorts and a grey tshirt and grab my keys for my Shelby and my Aventador and head outside. I get into my car and pull out of the driveway, anyone that was asleep would be awake now. _That's_ how loud a V12 engine is. Driving past the house next door, I still see no sign of the new neighbours.

So after getting on the main road, I press down on the accelerator and speed down to my garage which is about twenty minutes away from my house. The garage is basically the only thing that I use from Marcus, not that he knows I'm using it. The only other things I accept from Marcus is food and clothing, the necessities I can't provide for myself. I only use the cars that Marcus wants me to because I can't let him suspect anything. If he found out that I street raced I would be in for a punishment more than I could handle, and more importantly I would be moved across the country. Or even worse, to the same dwelling as him.

Arriving at the garage, I park the Lamborghini in the back so no one sees it and head around to the front to unlock the doors. After a few attempts of un-locking the heavily secured doors that hold my prized possessions, I manage to get the bolts off and I push the doors open. Letting the sunlight seep through the entry.

Today was like any other day in Toronto, in summer. _Hot as hell._ But I didn't mind, after spending most of my time in the garage I got used to it.

I stand at the entrance for a minute, staring at the breath taking view of all four of my cars alined with one another. There's nothing more I love in this world more than my cars. I go over to my pearl Navy blue Shelby and drive it to the upgrading area. I grab a creeper off the shelf and lay on my back, rolling under the car to check it out.

Taking in the details, I decide to work on the exhaust pipes. I roll out from under the car and grab the tools and pipes I'll need to add another exhaust to release more gas. Making it easier for the Nos to take affect. After collecting everything I'll need, I slide back under the car and get to work.

A little over two hours into working on the exhaust I have to take my shirt off to _not_ suffocate from the warm air that hangs in the air like an unwanted blanket. I hear an engine revving in the driveway and soon footsteps follow after the engine was cut off. Zeke's head comes into my view when he crouches and uses a hand on the car to stabilise his position.

"Exhaust?" He asks, checking out what I've done so far. All I can do is nod at this point in time as I'm at the part of attaching the pipes onto the body of the car. _The most vital _part of the whole procedure. After many attempts of screwing the bolt, I finally get in place and I slide out from underneath the car.

I get up and dust my pants and see that Zeke has busied himself assembling something at the workshop table. I go over to him with a water bottle in hand and peek over his shoulder to see that he's putting together a sticker design for the Shelby.

"What is it?" I ask, drinking some water.

"A white racing stripe. It's going to run down the middle of the car. Figured white was the best colour and got it for a mad price", he tells me. I nod to his words and go over to the car, looking for more things to upgrade it so it will be at the best of its ability on the streets.

"Hey man, come over and help me put this on", Zeke calls. I walk over to him and hold one end while he holds the other and we walk over to the car. Another great thing about Zeke was that he was also the best interior and exterior designer for cars in all of Toronto, or at least I thought so. I've never seen any of my designs on any other car, especially not street cars. How he got his hands on one of a kind stickers and designs, no one knows. But I don't question him, he looks like the kind of person that knows what he's doing. _Well, when it comes to cars anyway._

It takes another hour to get the sticker on and by the end of it, it amazes me how good it looks. For the next few hours we pop the hood and tweak the engine, adding some mounts to stabilise the hold it has.

It's around seven when we finish, and because the sun was still out we decide to go for a ride. Zeke knows I have a Lamborghini, and all he knows is that my 'father' got it for me. He knows better than to push it any further. And ever since he found out by accidentally having an encounter with me at a petrol shed, he's been pestering me about how I need to give him a ride on it.

After locking up the garage we hop into the Lamborghini and we end up going to an abandoned racing track so we can test the car out. We swap our current seats, so I'm in the passenger while he gets into the drivers seat.

We race around for a while and when it becomes dark out I suggest we get back to the garage and head our separate ways. He agrees.

"Dude, that is the _sickest_ car. We have to get that some upgrades and it'll be out in the streets in no time!", Zeke says. That was one of the reasons I decided against telling Zeke I got a new car.

"Nah, I can't man. Dad will kill me if he finds out I race", I tell him. That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason either. I couldn't have people recognising me, that will be what _will_ kill me. Not Marcus.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see. Anyway, I've got to get home, I'll see you Monday, right?" He asks. I roll my eyes, sometimes I think he thinks that he's my parent or something.

"Yes, _mom_", I say saluting him. He rolls his eyes at me and we get into our cars and drive home.

Passing the house next door, I see the lights turned on. It probably means that the family is inside. I'm curious to find out what type of family I'm going to have as a neighbour for the next two years, I guess.

I park in the garage and head out to the front, but I stop dead in my tracks when I see a cherry red Porsche Carrera GT parked in their driveway and gawk at it for a few good minutes. This family must have a ton of cash. That Carrera GT is one of the only four in the world. It's a 2002 model, but it was only released recently, _like last year!_

I pull out my phone and punch in Zeke's number. After a few rings he picks up.

"Dude, you'll never guess" I say.

"What is it? The suspense is _killing_ me!" He replies sarcastically.

"I'm staring at a Carrera GT, and it's parked next door", I tell him. Still gaping at the beauty parked before my eyes. The line goes silent for a minute.

"That's not funny, man. There's only four of those cars, I don't even _think_ they have any in the Western Hemisphere" He replies. If you couldn't tell by now, cars were a big deal for us. I quickly snap a picture of it and send it to him. I wait a few minutes and then all of a sudden he starts screaming like he just got a prostate. "_Unreal..._" I hear him whisper. He must be still looking at the picture.

"Hey, dude? I have to go. I think the new neighbours might report me to the council if they see me on their yard", and with that I hang up and leave him to gawk at the picture.

I head inside, still not believing I got to see a Carrera GT with my own eyes and go have a shower. I go to sleep in just my boxers again and eventually, ignoring the summer heat, I do fall asleep.

**OMG thank you! For reviews, favourt-ising, and following!**

**You guys are so amazing!**

**And to answer a review: No, this story doesn't exactly follow much of the Fast & Furious franchise. But Fast 1 does include street racing. That's where I got the idea.**

**The ****_Porsche Carrera GT _****was mentioned in this in memory of Paul Walker. It was the car that he passed away in:( R.I.P. **

**This story is in memory of Paul Walker in F&F, as Brian 'O' Conner.**

**Review for you next chapter:)! Thanks again**

**~DivergentFreak**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Chapter 3_**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I had woken up over an hour ago and I was currently having my morning shower. Deciding I had had enough of a shower, I dried myself and stepped out of the shower. I throw on a pair of shorts and don't bother with a shirt because of the heat.

I head downstairs and grab an _Up&Go_ as a breakfast and settle down on the couch. I pick up the remote to the tv and flick through the channels while draining the juice box, but nothing that's currently airing interests me, so I turn the tv off and get up, chucking the empty carton box in the bin.

I hear the sound of a truck reversing and I go outside to check it out. I stand on the porch to my house, leaning against a pillar with my arms crossed around my bare chest as I watch a truck reversing onto the footpath of the neighbours residence. Two men from the truck hop out and go around to the back and unlatch the huge, back doors and they pull them back as far as they can go. They attach a ramp to the bottom of the truck to the ground and step aside.

All of sudden, the sound of an engine soars through their yard across to mine and a pair of headlights can be seen reflecting onto the garage doors. Slowly, a black Boss 302 with two red racing stripes along the body of the car, drives out of the truck and onto the driveway while I stand their and gawk at yet another car, supposedly owned by my neighbours as well.

_No_, a Boss Mustang wasn't rare, but it's not everyday you see a _modified_ model either. I decided to head inside just in case I was caught staring and pick up my phone that was buzzing on the bed.

"What up?", I ask Zeke.

"So is the Carrera GT still there, or was it just a dream?", he asks almost immediately.

I laugh a little and reply with, "No, it's still here and so is a Boss 302. And get this, it's been modified for street racing I reckon".

"What the hell? Who are these people! _Car gods_ or something?!", he exclaims.

"They probably have kids, I'm guessing the Boss belongs to their son", I say.

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go, mums been on my ass about fixing the old Beetle. I tell her to get a new car but then she goes spaz about how she's had the car all her life! Anyways man, see you Monday", he says.

"Well, you get to work. I'm going to go down to the park and shoot some hoops. Later man.", and with that I drop my phone onto the bed and put on a sleeveless t-shirt, grabbing my basketball on the way out.

When I get to the court, I see that there's no one around so I have the court to myself. I start dribbling the ball back and fourth of the length of the court for a while, and when I've had enough of that I start shooting hoops. All following through, and scoring in the net. After a while, I think I hear someone approaching but when I turn around to look at the intruder, I see no one. I shrug it off and do my last few drills before heading back home again.

After finishing off, I started walking back home along the footpath. Once arriving at my house, I see a boy around about my age talking to a man who's most likely his father because they share the same features, on the neighbours porch continuously pointing at the 302. So that's who owns the Boss and I'm guessing that the Porsche is owned by his father. Who is dressed in a top class suit, _in the dead heat._

I go inside and head upstairs for a shower. When I get out, I peer out my bedroom window and I realise the house next door is blocking my view of the city. Instead of a city view, I see a girls bedroom. But I don't see a girl in there.

I decide to get some sleep because tomorrow, unfortunately, marks the end of the summer holidays and the beginning of my Junior year.

~o0o~

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

That's what I woke up to the next morning. _The first day of school._ I open my eyes and reach out for my phone. When I check the time it reads 7:25, my eyes go wide. _What happened to my alarm clock?_ I look at the floor and remember that I 'accidentally' broke it yesterday.

I quickly get out of bed and head for the shower. Once I'm out, I quickly throw on a pair of fitted black chain pants that have a red and black checkered waistband and a white fitted t-shirt. I grab my Lambo keys and pull on some black Nike high tops, heading outside to the garage with my bag.

I pull out of the driveway and speed down to school. This year Marcus enrolled my name as 'Four' instead of 'Tobias' because he said he didn't want publicists coming after me. Whatever his actual excuse was, I didn't care as long as no one knew who I really was.

Arriving at school, I see most kids hanging around their cars, chatting amongst their friends. I see Zeke with Uriah, Will, Marlene, Christina and Shauna, all gathered around his Mustang. He sees me and he gives me a short wave and I salute him and realise the only parking left is next to the Boss 302.

And then I realise that the owner of the car is currently _in_ the car.

Trying not to be to obvious I get out of the car, grabbing my bag from the passenger seat and sling it over my shoulder. And just as I'm about to close my door, a girl gets out of the Boss. _Woah, that _was unexpected.

Zeke comes racing to my side and we watch the girl walk towards the main entrance to the school. And Zeke and I just stand their, staring like the idiots we are.

"_Dude_..." Zeke says in awe, me being the same. "Did you just see what I just saw, or is it just me?"

"That..._that_ car. That's the Boss from next door", I say. Now turning to look at Zeke who turns to look at me. We stare from the moving figure of the girl back to the Boss 302. Zeke goes over to the car and I follow him. He goes to the back of the car and crouches down to get a look under the body, placing a hand on the back bumper to help him keep still, while I go around the car checking the interior through brought the window.

"She has to be a racer. The only other car I've never seen upgraded to this level is..." He shakes his head, "is _yours_ man. The car might be her brothers or something, you said you saw a guy?" I nod, "must be his". I furrow my eyebrows and when I see the Nos seat covers I know that whoever owns this car is definitely a racer. I just need to find out who.

"It's got a double exhaust, with a limited edition bod. This...this is some sick shit man. I've never seen any 2012 model like this", I say. He agrees and we decide that we should probably move away from the car in case we trigger the security system and we go over to the rest of the group.

I pound hug Will and Uriah and give a nod of acknowledgement towards Christina, Marlene and Shauna, who all return the gesture. We stand there until the first bell rings, just talking about what we did for the break. Everyone knows I race, and no one really gets in my way. Except for all the girls who try. And surprisingly, none of them have bothered me today, yet.

We all head inside, Zeke and I pondering behind the rest. "So what do you think about the Boss? I mean obviously, you've got some competition", Zeke says. I shrug it off, but obviously it's a question in my head.

"I don't know man, but well see soon enough", I say turning a corner. But just as I do turn the corner, someone bumps into me sending me falling a few steps back. I look towards the person I bumped into, now on the floor, and when I see it's the girl who got out of the Boss, my eyes go wide.

All of her papers scatter everywhere and a magazine comes in contact with my foot. I crouch down to help her gather her books and when I see what the magazine is, my lips part in awe. Zeke who was previously standing, bends over placing his hands on his knees, to see what I have in my hands. When he sees it his mouth becomes agape and he looks over to me.

"_No. Way._" He breathes out, reaching out to grab it. I give it to him and help the girl pick up the papers. When I get a good look at the papers I realise it was her art folio that was dropped, all the papers scattered around the floor have a drawing on them. Of street cars.

They were absolutely breath taking but I didn't want to pry into her business so I quickly gathered the papers and stood up, along with the girl.

"I am _so_ sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", the girl apologises. I smile and nod.

"Not a problem", I say grabbing the magazine from Zeke, who was looking at it like it was a billion dollars, and hand her the papers and the magazine. "You race?" I ask, the curiosity getting the best of me. I thought she would say something like 'it's my brothers' but her answer caught me off guard.

"Yeah, I love it", the girl breathes out after collecting everything that was dropped and shoving it in her bag. I raise my eyebrows and nod. Skimming her appearance with my eyes , I realise how breath-taking _she_ is. Wearing a plain, short sleeve black t-shirt, camo pants with Doc. Martens and her layered, ombré hair up in a mid ponytail just speaks beauty to me. Her mild-tanned skin and her blue-grey eyes were absolutely stunning. She looked so much better than any other girl I'd ever laid eyes upon. _Every other girl _wore short skirts and tops. She wore what looked comfortable for her, something I found respectable.

The sound of the second bell ringing is what snaps me out of my trance. I look around and realise the other guys have already left and it was only Zeke, Shauna and me with the girl left. "I guess I'll see you around", I say she nods in response and we head our different ways, Zeke, Shauna and I catching up with the others.

"_Wow_. First girl I've ever seen who does street", Zeke says and I nod in response. We head into home room and I see that Boss girl is in our home room and that she's talking to Christina and Marlene at the back of the class. The home room bell rings and Zeke and I head over to the back to take our seats. I sit with Zeke and Shauna to my right and when I look over to my left, Boss girl is sitting there looking through the Street Upgrades magazine. And looking around I see most guys are looking at her or stealing quick glances, but still she's only gives her attention to the magazine in front of her. Completely oblivious to the fact that she has probably captivated the whole male student population of the school.

Our teacher, Mrs. Wu, comes in and takes the attendance. She introduces us to Junior year and what we should be expecting throughout the year. "Okay class, enough talk from me. I'm sure you've noticed we have a _new_ classmate in our home room", Mrs. Wu says gesturing towards Boss girl. Boss girl looks up from the magazine and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Would you like to introduce yourself, Ms. Prior?" Mrs. Tori asks. Boss girls eyes widen and she's about to speak but I stop her before she says anything.

"Yo, _Boss girl!_" I whisper-yell, and I mentally face palm myself. I just called her 'Boss girl', she probably thinks I'm a freak on crack or something. She looks around and realises I'm talking to her and she turns a deeper shade of red. _Wow_. That blush. "When she says introduce yourself. She means, stand up and say your whole life story so people don't hassle it out of you. It's sort of a new comer thing in Toronto", I tell her. Her mouth turns a into a small 'o' shape and her eyes widen even more. She then realises that the whole class is listening in our conversation, if you would call it that, and she slowly stands up.

**Tris P.O.V.**

"Yo, _Boss girl!_" I hear someone whisper. I figure they're not talking to me so I continue to look at the teacher, horrified that I have to have all the attention directed on me. But when I don't hear anyone respond to the voice I look around and realise the person was talking to me. And the person is the really hot guy that I had bumped into earlier. I blush deeper than I already had and turn to look at him. _Wow_. _He was_...someone who would want nothing to do with a person like me. Wait, did he just call me _boss_ girl? "When Mrs. Wu says introduce yourself, she means stand up and say your whole life story so people don't hassle it out of you. It's sort of a new comer thing in Toronto", he says. _Oh God._

I slowly stand up and clear my throat. I look at Mrs. Wu and she mouths ,'go on', so that's exactly what I do. "Well...umm. My name is Beatrice Prior. I'm 17 and I grew up in Philadelphia around cars and sports because my dad...", I look down at the table, smiling to myself about the love my dad had for his cars, I look back up and continue, "he was the _biggest_ car freak in the world. And my brother was in love with sports, it's all he ever talked about. It what he lived for. My mother was someone that had a love for everything and for me... I guess I got my dad's love for cars and my brother's for sports combined. But my dad's job has nothing to do with his love for cars and when he got a promotion for a higher rank in the _government_...we were required to move here. To Toronto. But I don't mind, I'd do anything for the people I love and I like travelling. So _yeah_...not much of a life story but it's all I have", I say.

I awkwardly sit back down and I feel a pair of eyes burning into the side of my head and when I look to my right I see that the really good looking guy is staring at me quizzically. I blush and pretend to take interest in the magazine in front of me, but in reality my heart is beating so fast after my little monologue and the hot guy is staring at me so I don't necessarily have a reason as to why my heart isn't beating so fast.

**Tobias P.O.V.**

I can't help but stare at her once she's finished. She said she'd do anything for the people she loved. That's a lot for someone to admit, or more like someone like me. I've never had anyone I loved to do _anything_ for. I was really young when my mother passed away, I didn't really understand the concept of love. But now that I see everyone around me sharing their love with one another, it makes me want to be as happy as they appear to be. But that's just one part of me, the rest of me is just focused on graduating and racing. I don't have any other motives except for racing.

Mrs. Wu dismisses us for first period. I stop in the middle of the aisle in the classroom to check my timetable and I see I have History for first. I look over to Zeke and notice he has the same. All of a sudden someone bumps into me from behind and falls down. When I look back and see it's Boss girl. I put out a hand and she takes it. I pull her up and smirk when she blushes.

"Wow, Boss girls got a thing for bumping into Four. Doesn't she?", Zeke comments. Also smirking, but I have a feeling it's for a different reason because he winks at me and nods. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Boss girl?", she asks. I roll my eyes realising Zeke had used the name as well.

"Your car", I explain giving a sideways smile.

"Yo Boss girl, come hang with us at lunch. I guarantee your going to love therest of us, you've already acquainted yourself with Mar and Chris. So, _why not?_", Zeke asks casually, but he has this glint in his eyes that tells me otherwise.

"Yeah, why not. I have to get to Science. I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Boss girl says. We nod and wave our goodbyes. "_By-ah_", she says waving at the door. Leaving just Zeke and I in the classroom.

We head outside into the halls and as we're walking to History I let the question slip, "What was up with that? You never ask the new girl, or anyone for that matter, to sit with us lunch. Wanna explain that to me?", I ask him.

He smirks, "Dude, you've _never_ looked at any girl for longer than five seconds. And if you do, you only look at them to tell them to piss off! And all of a sudden this girl shows up, _who happens to loves cars just about as much as you d_o, and you can't keep your eyes off her!-"

"What are you talking about?", I say trying to play it off. I couldn't of been that obvious.

"Save it man, you just wait. I'll _show_ you just how much you like this chick. The quicker you get over this denial stage, the better", He tells me. Fake consoling me by patting me on the back. I shrug his hand off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Shut up would you? Can we just get to History, I honestly don't want a detention on the first day", I say.

He laughs and we start walking, "Or, you just don't want to miss lunch with _Boss girl,_ aye?", He says nudging me with his elbow and winking at me. _Oh Lord! Does this guy have no mercy?_ I roll my eyes and push him away. _Striding_ to class. I can hear him laughing further back and I can't help but wonder..._was all that he said true?_

**Okay, so OMG guys! Thank you so much for your support and everything!**

**I'd like to just say, that this story doesn't follow the story of Fast and Furious. ****_At all._**

**I absolutely love cars and the F&F movies:)!**

**Review for the next chapter;**

**~DivergentFreak**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

History drags along and nothing eventful happens in any of my other classes either. Finally lunch arrives and for some reason I feel giddy on the inside but I have no intention of showing it. Instead I stash my hands in my pockets and head to the cafeteria, getting nods and greetings from the jocks and cheerleaders. I try my best to avoid the girls who try to flirt with me, and by the time I get to the cafeteria I've at least encountered five girls, all whom I've rejected.

I enter the cafeteria and head over to our table. I reckon that our table is placed in the perfect spot. It's at the edge of the cafeteria where the window wall, a wall made of windows alone, and the left wall meet. Our school is fairly modern so it's the design is contemporary. I sit on the end of the table next to Zeke, with no one in front of me. Soon, the girls and Uriah and Will come over and join us and still the seat in front of me is left vacant.

We all break into chatter, continuing the conversation we were having in the morning. I turn to face Zeke, because he starts talking about some new modifications we could do to the Shelby but then all of a sudden in hear the cafeteria doors open and close and everyone in the cafeteria quiets down. I turn around and see Boss girl walking into the cafeteria, looking down at her phone, not even paying attention to the world around her. She keeps walking and the ringing of her phone signalling her that she has a new message, sounds throughout the cafeteria and when she reads it she looks towards the direction of a table full of guys and then she looks around the cafeteria to realise everyone has their attention on her, her cheeks flush a light shade of red. I can't help but wonder who that boy she received the text was, not that I actually saw whom she had got it from because it happened to fast for anyone to see.

Zeke calls out, "Boss girl! Over here!", he waves. She focuses on where she hears the voice come from and when she sees it's Zeke she smiles and makes her way over to us. She comes and takes the only seat currently available at our table.

_The one in front of mine._

I can sense that's she feels uncomfortable around us because she hasn't met Uriah, Will and Shauna yet so Zeke introduces them all for her. "Boss girl, this is Uriah, my unwanted brother-", Uriah gives him a flat look and I can't help but chuckle like the rest of the table, Boss girl included. Uriah gives Boss girl a wave and she smiles back. Wow, she has a beautiful smile- _what am I saying?_. "And this is Will, and Shauna. I'm pretty sure you met Mar and Chris this morning", he says. "And I don't know if you got my name, I'm Zeke and this-", he says pointing at me, "is our _lonesome_ Four", he says over dramatically. I push him away and give a small smile to Boss girl. She smiles back at me and surprisingly she doesn't pry and ask me why my name is what it is. This only makes me more intrigued by her.

"So what's your name? Zeke and Four call you Boss girl, not that I know why, but I'm guessing that's not your real name. Unless if it is, then I'm really sorry-", Marlene starts. Boss girl just chuckles.

"My name's Beatrice, but you guys can call me Tris _or_ Boss girl", she says and then directing the last part at Zeke and I. Zeke gives her thumbs up and I just give her a simple nod and a curt smile. Christina, Marlene and Shauna get carried into their conversation with Boss girl and I look over at her, studying her with my eyes.

She seems so..._different_ from other girls. She doesn't flaunt her skin, flirt or pry into other peoples business. And she has an interest in cars. Though, I doubt she doesn't have a boyfriend, to me she seems flawless. But I can't be to quick to judge, she could be just the same as all those other girls and just use me for the name I have at this school.

The bell rings signalling the end of lunch and we all stand up and just as we're about to leave the table Christina asks Boss girl, "Do you have Phys. Ed?", Boss girl nods and Christina squeals. "That's great, you have it with all of us!". She smiles and we all head to the change rooms. The girls head of to theirs and Zeke, Will, Uriah and I head to ours.

As soon as we separate from the girls Will looks at me and says, "So not even the end of the first day of school and your already developing a crush". I'm taken aback for a second and I don't respond. Uriah's eyes budge and he looks at Will.

"You noticed that as well?! I thought my eyes were deceiving me!", Uriah exclaims. Zeke smirks at them and then he looks to me with a raised eyebrow as if saying, '_See, what did I say?_'. I sigh heavily and start walking towards the boys change rooms.

"Yeah whatever, I don't see how this is any of your concern", I say. There's no point in denying with Zeke, he hits every spot until he's certain that he's right. Doesn't miss a single crumb when it comes to these things. That's how Uriah and Will ended up with their girls, but I'm not letting anyone force me into doing anything.

"He's not denying it!", Uriah exclaims.

"_Uh-huh_", is my only response and I smirk to myself, knowing I'm getting them irritated by not taking this seriously.

"You can't keep ignoring this forever!", Zeke shouts from further behind me. I roll my eyes, of course he wouldn't understand, he doesn't have an identity to hide. He can live his life freely unlike me, I have to watch every step I take, careful not to slip up and let someone in on who I really am.

* * *

After getting changed, and more pestering from Zeke, Will and Uriah, we head outside to the outer basketball courts because today's weather was fairly warm. Wearing our sports attire, black sport shorts and a black polo shirt with while stripes on either side of our underarms leading to the hem of the shirt and my black Nike running shoes, we step outside the boys change rooms. I wore a bandage that wrapped up the whole visible length of my right arm, covering the newest addition to my tattoos, the dragons head peaks out on my left arm, but other than that my tattoos are covered. The school strictly discourages tattoos, but me being the only person in the whole school to have gotten a tattoo, they didn't mind. People have been giving me questioning looks and asking if I'd gotten hurt all day, but I ignored it all and my friends new better then to pry into my life because they knew they wouldn't get anything out of it.

Looking out across the three courts that were alined together I see the girls, who wear a similar uniform; tight, black shorts with a sleeveless sports top with the same design; and the boys playing a game of basketball, keeping themselves occupied until the teacher arrives. I checked my schedule before I headed out, this year we have Mrs. Wu, our home room teacher, as our Phys. Ed teacher as well.

I go lean against the roller door to the gym and Zeke, Uriah and Will come and surround me and start to chatter about irrelevant topics so I tune out. Staring out at the field I see Christina and Marlene are also in our Phys. Ed class as well, but then I see them talking to a girl who looks better in uniform than any other girl I've ever seen and when I zone in on who she is I realise it's Boss girl.

Something's _definitely_ wrong with me today.

She stands on the sidelines of the court dribbling a basketball from her left hand to her right, while talking to Christina and Marlene. I rest my head back against the roller door but then the sound of the motor causes me to turn around, startled but never showing it. I realise that the door is opening so I cross my arms over my chest and take a few steps back so I'm at the back of the crowd; followed by Zeke. Will and Uriah go over to Christina and Marlene, who are standing next to Boss girl in the middle of the crowd that has formed around the entrance to the gym.

Mrs. Wu steps out from the gym and smiles at us, "Okay so where do I start..?, oh right! Well some of you are in my home room and know me by Mrs. Wu. But in all honesty I prefer you call me Coach or Coach Tori", she informs us, "Well let's get to it then...", she says.

Coach runs us through the basics of what we're going to be doing for the year. She then goes around the sports centre and explains what each room is used for, weight room, mat room etc. We finally come to a stop back outside the roller doors of the gym and now, we probably have half of the hour left.

"Okay, so since we don't have much time on our hands we'll do some running. I want you guys to run three laps of the track and meet me back here. Alright then, let's go over and line up", she instructs us. We all jog over to the track and line up in fours, one person in each lane; two boys, two girls. I get put in the third set, second lane from the left, and when I look to my left and see Zeke stretching and when I look to my right I see a girl with bleached blonde hair and a caked face, batting her eyelashes at me. I give her a smile that doesn't reach my eyes and look to her side where another girl stands.

_Boss girl_ stands on the last lane flexing her legs, once again not noticing the attention she has gathered. I think the girl next to me notices me staring at Boss girl and she glares at her, I quickly look away and begin to stretch.

Soon it's our turn and all four of us get into our starting positions, me having one knee bent and my other leg stretched behind me. I keep my arms in a motion that I believe helps me get a better start and I await for the sounding of the gun.

"Okay guys, ready?", Coach asks, we all nod in response. "Ready...Set...", _Bang_ and I'm off.

I zone out on everything and only focus on where I'm headed and at what speed I'm going at. Coach said she wanted us to do three laps so I have to slow down a little in order to sprint the last lap. I never look around when I race on the streets, the same goes for running; Mirrors are provided as a standard setting on the streets, on track, there's no such thing so I don't look around, knowing that it'll only make me fall behind and only do so when I'm across the finish line.

Getting to my second lap I speed up a little, still not knowing what position I'm in currently and move my arms in a motion that helps me keep my stability. The third lap goes faster as I put all my strength into my legs and arms as I sprint the last length of the track and I'm _done_.

I slow down and come to a stop a few metres away from the finish line. I put my hands on my knees and take a few deep breaths, not really worn out but the last lap took my breath away. I stand up and shake it off and when I turn around to look at what place I came in I realise that I'm first and Boss girl stands nearby in second place, standing next to me. Zeke comes in next, followed by the blonde haired girl, who looks like she just took a beating. _I would know._

We are then told by Coach to go and wait on the bleachers until the rest of the class is finished. Zeke and I head up to the top and when he catches his breath he looks over to Boss girl and then looks at me, "Dude, that chick", he says pointing at Boss girl, "she's as fast as you! She passed that line not even a second after you!", he exclaims. I raise my eyebrow and look over to Boss girl. She was definitely different from other girls, she seemed...more _down to earth_ than other girls. I liked that.

"You going to tell me what your daydreaming about there, or are you going to make me guess?", Zeke questions with an amused smirk on his face. I hadn't realised that I had gone off _daydreaming_ as he said it, but it's only so often that a girl that intrigues me comes along. But when all comes to all, I have to get to know her before I jump to any conclusions. I stay quiet not knowing what to say, "_So_...your going to make me guess?", he asks with a raised eyebrow. And right at that moment Coach blows her whistle.

"Oh would you look at that? Coach is calling us, we better go", I say and head down to the track for our times. We all gather around Coach Wu who holds a clipboard in one hand and her whistle in the other.

"Your times are better than your times from previous years", Coach says skimming over the sheet once more, "and some of you have broken some records", she says amazed. I'm a little shocked by this, because I currently hold the record for fastest 1200m on track for under 18 boys. "Okay so, I don't have time to read all of your times so I'll read all the times that have improved thoroughly and if you want your time later, just come around after class. Okay?", Coach asks everyone. Only getting nods in return. "Okay so...we have Four, who got 3:16 for his last run and your new time is 2:58, good job! That's a new record!", Coach exclaims. The jocks cheer and the girls turn around trying to get my attention to acknowledge my achievement but I only nod in response. I see Boss girl smiling at me and clapping but I don't pay her any divided attention, so far she was just an _ordinary_ girl I didn't really know her and people would start to talk, I was never one who appreciated the attention.

After the noise calms down Coach continues after checking her watch, "Well it seems like I only have time for one more so I'll read the girls new record. _Okay_...", she looks over her papers and raises her eyebrows when, I'm guessing, she sees who's holding the current record. "_Would you look at that..._", Coach mutters. She then looks towards the class and speaks up, "The previous record was held by Lauren, at 4:16", she says pointing at the girl with the bleach blonde hair who smirks and waves her hands at her friends who congratulate her, as if she were the queen. I roll my eyes at her arrogance and listen to hear who has the current record, "and at an amazing time of 3:04, which is over a minute faster _Beatrice_ Prior is now the fastest runner for under 18's girls, in the 1200 metre. Congratulations Beatrice, that's quite impressive. Fastest any girl has actually ran 1200m, good job!", Coach praises her.

At this, Lauren glares even more daggers towards Boss girl than she was before but Boss girl doesn't appear to notice as she's being crowded with congratulations. I smile towards her as my form of congrats but I doubt she notices me, and oddly it bothers me a little that other guys are looking at her as if she were the last drop of water in the dessert. But she wasn't mine to claim. Dissing the feeling Zeke taps me on the shoulders and motions me so we can head to the change rooms before they get crowed with howling jocks.

We start walking away from the rest of the class and it was only a matter of time before Zeke spoke up, "So, what do you think now? I mean, I'm pretty sure you already knew she was hot and has a thing for cars, but now that you've seen her in _action_...that _had_ to have got you fired up", he says matching his walking speed with my pace. He really has to stop this, it's getting harder for me not to blow up in his face. But I don't think he'd go that far, he'll get the point soon enough. Unless he's right, but I don't know anything just yet and I plan on leaving it that way, for now anyway.

* * *

As I'm showering in the boys change room, I stare at the tattoos that cover my whole torso. The dragon that starts at my right hip and swirls around me, ending at my left bicep was my first. A tattoo that was gotten to hide my past, _my life _from the rest of the world. On the left side of my chest, _'Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up'_, is written in script. That was my second time visiting the tattoo parlour. I got it because it was what kept me living my life, in spite of Marcus, I couldn't let him get the better of me.

My newest tattoo was written from the top of my right bicep down to my wrist. It read, _'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another-Dauntless'_, I had gotten it over the previous weekend. Dauntless was a hero in my books, he was Divergent Circuts champion for years in a row. He was also wise, selfless, honest, kind and brave. traits that I live by. It was written in a landscape way, but if you looked at it from my front, it world appear as a vertical line. It was a motive that I had set up for myself as a child, the quote, something that I followed through all my childhood and I don't know what it was, but after getting my first tattoo I found the pain brought a soothing sensation I liked, oddly enough. And getting rid of my past by permanently marking my skin seemed the only way possible To physically get rid of it, there was no way of fixing my emotional pain.

The newest edition still had a burning feel on my whole right hand as the hot water pounded against the sensitive skin, but I had been through worse. The deep cuts that Marcus had given me were visible if you looked closely. Zeke had once questioned me about the dips in my skin, but I lied and said that they were scars from my biking years. That's also why he thinks that I started street racing, because a life on motorcycles was to dangerous when in all honesty I started racing as a way to defy Marcus but it ended up being my release from him. One lie just lead to another. And one slip up could end my life as Four. That was something I didn't want happening.

After drying myself, I wrap a towel around my waist and use a smaller towel to dry my hair while stepping out of the stall. On the way to my locker, I chuck the bandage that was previously covering my tattoo into the bin. It wasn't much use now that it was wet. I look down at my right hand and sigh when I still see the redness around the script. There's nothing I can do about it now, I didn't have a long sleeve shirt and it was hot a hell outside. So I guess I had to deal with the constant chatter until I made it home.

Walking over to my top locker, which was locker number 4, I lifted my right hand to unlock it but a burning ache writhes from it and I groan and curse under my breath, quickly dropping my hand to my side trying to play it off.

Zeke seems to notice something is up and he comes over and places a hand on my right shoulder. Causing me to inhale a sharp breath. He quickly removes his hand, I turn around to see him looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. I change my hands around, so my right hand is holding up my towel and I place my left hand on my right shoulder trying to soothe the burning pain away.

"Are you alright man?", he asks me going over to his locker and beginning to dress himself.

I grunt in response and try use my left hand to open my locker. "Yeah, nah it's just my right hands giving me a hard time", I say. I quickly slip on my chain pants and a grey short sleeve tshirt and chuck my gym clothes into my locker and lock it grabbing my bag.

I wait for Zeke, Uriah and Will outside the change rooms, leaning against the wall still holding my right hand in my left. Zeke comes out a while later and then sees the ink on my arm and his eyes bulge.

"_Another_ tatt?", he asks amazed. I grimace and nod, it's these times when they hurt the most is where I regret them the most.

"It hurts like a bitch", I writhe. My arm was starting to throb where the ink was and the pain was getting harder to mask. We start walking, me a little ahead of everyone, when Will and Uriah come out. I would of preferred to keep my tattoo a secret until it heals, which looks like it going to be a while now.

Phys. Ed was the last lesson of the day so we could head home straight after home room. While heading to home room I get so many odd looks that I felt as if I would burst and end up punching someone. _Is seeing someone holding their right shoulder so interesting?!_ People in nowadays are just so nosy. Ignoring all the stares I was getting, I walked straight into the class, sitting down in my seat at the very back.

There still was a few minutes until home room officially started, so I busied myself by looking through Facebook. I was social to a certain extent, I posted pictures of me with my friends, the jocks before a football game and my cars. I didn't go around stalking people and searching up people's status like Zeke or Christina who knew about everyone and everything.

The pain in my arm seemed to have dulled and the Coach strolls in. "Oh! I forgot I had you guys, _I'm so sorry._ Let me just take the attendance and you can be off", she says. After she takes the rolls she dismisses us and as usual Zeke and the rest of the gang ponder behind the class since it was almost impossible for anyone to fit through the door right after the bell rings. It was a fact, the amount of kids who try and fit through the door at once is unbelievable...and _really_ stupid.

Just as the last of the class is filing out of the room, we all get out of our chairs. It turned out that all of us were placed in the same homeroom this year. And just as Boss girl was stepping out Zeke just had to call her over. Not that I minded.

"Yo, Boss girl!", he calls out. She turns around and I see she was doing something on her phone, as it was placed on her hands and a faint smile played on her lips. I envied whatever made her smile like that, because her smile was a _real_ smile, something I hadn't experienced in such a long time. A smile that I wanted to be the cause of. _-Woah, hold up! _I couldn't think like that without getting to know her so I stopped the trail of my thoughts there.

Boss girl looks at us with raised eyebrows, leaving the smile on her lips and asking the question without speaking words. "If you aren't doing anything later, come hang with us", Zeke asks more than demands.

Boss girls smile only gets wider, which only wants to make me smile but I give her a slight smile. I'm pretty sure if she saw me with an flat face she would think that I didn't like the idea of her around, seeing as everyone else is giving her wide smiles, but then again I don't give the light of day to any other girl. I don't really know what, but there's something about this girl that makes me want to know more about her.

"Yeah, that'd be nice", she answers, "Um, where would I meet you guys? I sort of have to get home and help unpack boxes", she asks.

I don't know why I did what I did next, because I'd never do it for anyone else, none the less a girl but I did it anyway. Not even thinking about the banter I was going to get from Zeke and the rest.

"I saw your car parked in your drive way, I'm guessing it was parked in front of your house. So if you want, I can pick you up from your house", I speak up.

* * *

**_And that was an extra long chapter I thought would have no end!_**

**Okay, first things first. I was on a holiday so I didn't have access to my stories sadly so I'm ****_really_**** sorry I couldn't update any faster.**

**Also, this story will probably take longer to update than my previous story because it's pretty hard to cover everything, so please be patient. **

**I actually have so many good ideas for this story that I want to just get it all out of me. But I don't want to rush this story, I personally hate it when stories are rushed and I'm sorry if it's moving a bit slow:) **

**Thankyou so much for your kind reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate it:)!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have any car details, there will be more cars int he upcoming chapters:)**

**_Questions for the amazing people that actually take the time to review: _**

**What cars does your family own? **My family owns a Mercedes E350:P

**What do you think of this chapter/story?**

**What do you think Boss girl says to his offer? **

**What do you think his ****_friends_**** should/will say about his offer? **

**Until next time;)**

**~DivergentFreak**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**Zeke P.O.V.**

"I saw your car parked in your drive way, I'm guessing it was parked in front of your house. So if you want, I can pick you up from your house", I hear someone says. Oddly enough, it sounded a lot like Four's voice. But I must of been zoning out again right? I mean the Four I know never, and when I say never I mean it, talks to a girl other than the ones in our group.

"I'm sorry, come again?," I ask, spinning around, to clarify my queries. I see Fours face, and I knew that I was to lay low or receive a serious ass kicking later. But I still couldn't comprehend the fact that Four would ask a girl, _let a lone the new girl_, ride in his car.

It amazed me how Four could keep his emotions hidden. I'd known him long enough to tell if something was wrong, but I'd be the only one that could do that, being the only one that spent half my time with him upgrading cars.

Now would be the perfect example of how he keeps his poker face an ongoing show. A normal guy would be bashful towards girls they like, he was making it way to obvious that he had a thing for her, maybe not to her but to us it was crystal clear, especially because he'd never payed attention to the many girls that have thrown themselves at him. But when you see his expression he looks relaxed and as if it were _normal_ for him to offer rides to new girls, he looked unfazed for once.

He raises his eyebrows, asking the question again with his expression. Looking over to Tris, as she said her name was, her look reflected the same relaxed expression as Four's, as if she was _used_ to excepting rides from new guys. But if you looked thoroughly you could see that they both felt a little uneasy with the whole situation. "Uh, yeah that'd be great," she replied giving an eye catching smile that would have any guy have the hots for her. Any guy that wasn't already taken. Shauna was my one love, and I hoped to keep it that way.

Four's smile brightened a little but he only gave a slight nod as she turned around to head out. "Be ready by five!," I shout behind her. She gives me a thumbs up without turning around to give me any acknowledgment, she was to busy most likely texting someone. Hopefully not her boyfriend.

Once she was out of earshot and plain sight, basically everyone turned around to look at Four. Uriah and I started clapping like proud fathers praising their son and Will went over and gave him a playful smack on the back. "Good ol' Four's finally growing up, aye?", Shauna winks. I chuckle and go over to her, slinging my arm over her shoulder. She gladly snuggles closer to the arch of my arm as I place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Christina and Marlene look at each other with agape mouths and I think I hear Marlene whisper under her breath to Christina, "_I told you he wasn't gay_". I look over at Four and I think he heard it as well because he furrows his eyebrows and looks over at the girls with raised ones. "What?- Just because I haven't gone out with a girl in years you think I'm _gay?_ And even if I was, why would you think other wise because I asked a girl for a ride?," he questions. His questions holds meaning but he asks it with a mocking tone.

Christina and Marlene start fidgeting uncontrollably and they open and close their mouths continuously, yet no words leave their mouths. Marlene brings her hand up to her mouth and pretends to cough and peaks at Four, and when she sees he was asking them in a joking manner she relaxes a little. They start awkwardly laughing and we all just stare at them with amused smirks. A visible cherry red colour flashes on their cheeks, especially Christina's. "Marlene, can you ever just _shut up?!_" She whisper-yells. Marlene's mouth goes agape as she turns to look at Christina,

"_Me?!_ What about you _Candor?_", Marlene counters back.

I let out a low laugh at her use of words. Candor was the nickname I gave Christina after she started going out with Will. She seemed to think that she could say anything, _anywhere_ freely, not that we cared though. Christina claps her hands together and sways back and forth on her heels, "_Well_, after your first year you um- you had sort of neglected the whole female student body of our year, not including us of course because-", as amusing as it was to see Christina babble nervously, she was getting off topic and I wanted to hear this.

I cough trying to hide the smirk that plays on my lips and hold my finger up, "Chris, you're getting off topic, _ahem_," I fake cough again trying to hide my laugh. She stops talking and glares at me and I urge her on with my hand, mockingly.

"Um, yeah _anyway_ so you had said no to basically all the hot girls who most guys would do anything for. And we were just talking one day softmore year, because _come on_, a guy with your looks, has a good fashion sense _and_ has a thing for cars and he is apparently _not_ on the market! What were we supposed to think? That you were secretly dating some chick we'd never heard of? No, because I basically know everyone in Toronto and not one has ever told me that they're going out with a guy named 'Four'," she finishes rambling and smiles nervously.

"Oh, and _no offence_ Four," Marlene adds, fiddling with her fingers and giving the best smile she could muster. Four has raised eyebrows and brings a hand up to his mouth as if to wipe off any forgotten crumbs and then he looks at Christina and Marlene.

"You mean that you've been thinking I was _gay_ for _over a year?!_", he chuckles. Everyone bursts into laughter, and this time when I look at Four I see him with a real smile, laughing along with the rest of us. It was as if Tris was already taking an effect on him. And we hadn't even known her for more than six hours. I didn't know that for sure though, so I had to keep an eye on him for a while. Besides, if I could get Will and my brother girls, why not Four? I mean _even guys_ knew that he had the looks to tame any girl he wanted but for a reason that I have no insight on, he never opens up to any of them. You could say I was basically the only person that knew anything about him, even if it was barley anything.

And usually I wouldn't hang with guys that keep to themselves, because some say that I'm a little out there, but I knew Four was a good guy when I saw him race on the streets for the first time. He was probably the only racer in the whole Toronto District to _not_ boast in his glory. Though everyone knew that he was the youngest _and_ the best street racer in the district, he never spoke of himself as if he was better than everyone, and for that he gained my respect.

But the Four on the streets is different to the Four at school. In the streets he's a whole different person, it's as if he was living a different life from the one that he was supposed to. He's more open about himself but he doesn't give any personal details about himself. And if he does, its usually fake. He was a mystery and I knew better than to pry, but sometimes I might go a bit overboard. And surprisingly he's always kept his cool, again with the whole '_I'm not letting anything get to me'_, thing. He was known in my books as the person with the best poker face.

"Well now that we know that Four _isn't_ gay, can we please find out why the sudden interest in the new girl?", Uriah asks, winking at Four and nudging him with his elbow.

We were walking through the hallway by now, now that the afternoon hallway traffic had calmed down and I think we were all curious as to why this girl was the only girl he'd ever spent more than a minute looking at.

"Yeah Four, why _now?_", Shauna asks, but you could tell that she was genuinely curious, not just trying to get a rise out of the moment. I smile at her and she gives me a loving smile back.

Four shrugs and looks at the floor for a moment, "I don't know, she seems...I don't know? Different?", he says it as if he was unsure of himself. I smirk and go over to him and sling my arm across his shoulder.

"Don't worry man, you have to whole year ahead of you. And trust me we'll all keep an eye on her," I say. I see him wince and I realise it because of his new tatt. I swear all of his skin is going to be covered by ink by the time he's twenty. Which is in two years.

He keeps his tattoo hidden by pressing his hand to his side so most of the ink is covered but you can still see some off the designs of the script peeking out.

I've always wanted a tatt, but my mum would most likely chop my head off and sell it to pay for a laser removal and apparently the pain is excruciating. Four doesn't tell me anything about his pain or tough times, it's like their secrets kept hidden for reasons that could bring a downcast upon him. But I've had other friends that are out of school and have smaller tattoos and they say it was the worst pain they'd been through. And Four's whole torso is now covered in tattoos that are ten times the size of my friends, I have no idea how he does it but for me, I was defintley waiting till I finished school to get one. Four was the only one in the whole of Toronto High that had any sort if tattoo, and strangely enough the teachers didn't mind. But I feel there's a different reason for why they let it slip, something to do with his real name and why he's hiding it. Of course I never bring it up, I didn't want to die at such a young age.

"Can we please just move off this topic?" Four asks. I smirk.

"For now my friend, _for now,_" I say as we reach the car park. We bid our goodbyes and head our different ways. Shauna and I heading to my black 1969 Mustang that Four and I had taken two years to fix.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V.**

_Had I really come off as gay?_ Just because I hadn't gone out with anyone they'd known about? Not that I did or have, but _god_, the people in this school are judgemental freaks. Not to offence Christina or Marlene, nor am I homophobic but people really needed to keep to themselves more and not be so open about everything that just happens to be going through their mind. I don't let it get to me though, nothing they say ever does, so I just play it off but for once I sort of found it easy to join into their laughter. And I have absolutely no idea why.

Getting into the Aventador, I chuck my book bag to the backseat and start driving home. The ache coming from my arm seems to have dulled so now I could use it freely but it still sent waves off pain if I moved it too fast. Whatever was wrong with it, I needed to get it fixed before Saturday. I had a race and I needed to win it to earn so more money for a new car I'm looking for. I'm know as Four for my four cars but I still use other cars for race wars. I can't afford to damage my cars carelessly, because I only have a budget of about £4000 a week. And car parts were getting expensive too.

Arriving to my house, I peek out of the car window and see the Boss parked next to the Carerra in a huge garage that happened to be open. I could see a figure, and from where I stood I could tell he was a guy and around my age with a strong build, but not as much as me or Zeke. There was quite the difference between us from where I watched. A girl comes to view and she's laughing along with the boy, while she takes the box that was previously in the grasp of the boys.

It could be possible that guy was Boss girls boyfriend, but I wasn't betting on it. They're looks shared too much similarity for that. It was most likely her brother, or the owner of the Carrera. I sigh and parked into the garage.

It was around four now, so I had an hour to kill before we all met up at our usual spot. The local park. But this wasn't just any park. This park was like the botanic gardens but it didn't have as many flowers, not much actually. But they're were trees everywhere, along the footpaths and down the roads, and it had a nice relaxing feel every time we would go there. Zeke, Uriah, Will and I just happened to wake up at the park after a drunken night, and we couldn't remember how we ended up there but we soon found out that we didn't live to far away from the park either. And after that we started hanging out there as a group. The guys and I would usually skate while the girls chatted away, but sometimes they would skateboard with us on the ramps.

I ran upstairs and applied some of the cream the tattoo artist had prescribed me and wrapped the whole length of my right hand again, in a new, white bandage. Now none of my tattoos were showing and I was content with that.

I decide there's no point in changing because I had a shower after gym, so I just take my kicks off and scroll through Facebook again. My feed shows no new updates so I pick up my iPad and start looking for 10 second cars. 10 seconds cars were hard to find, well _good_ ones anyway. They're are naive racers who think just throwing two Nos tanks and a car together will help them finish the race, but all it will do is help them get killed faster. A real racer would know the right time to flick the switch that ignites the Nos and just how much Nos is needed.

I come across a Toyota Supra. It was definitely an old model, a Mark IV Rz, to be exact. And it would probably take fifty-thousand dollars to make it a 10 second car, but with Zeke it can be anywhere between ten to fifteen thousand. The type of money I _currently_ had access to. I saved the page and I was about to click the next page but then when my eyes flicked up to the time bar it read _4:58pm_, so I quickly ran upstairs, sprayed some Axe and ran backdown stairs. I grabbed my keys and phone and slightly ruffled my hair because half of it was up and the other half was flattened. I check myself over and I decide to take the Aventador because it happens to be the only car available for me right now.

I step into the garage putting my Nikes on and pull out of my driveway and park at the front of Boss girl's driveway. Just as I put the car on neutral, I freeze. How was I supposed to pick her up? Do I honk the horn? Or do I get out and knock on her door? I was at an absolute loss. And considering I'd never been in this sort of situation, nobody could really blame me.

I decide to get out of the car and go introduce myself because I think her dad was eyeing me from the garage door that was still open. I close the car door and as I walk up the driveway, the guy that I had seen earlier with Boss girl comes to meet me halfway. But when I see who the guy is my eyes widen.

It was _Caleb. Caleb Prior_.

* * *

**HAPPY 201TOBIAS!**

**Thankyou for the really nice reviews:)! They mean a lot to me, so please, continue;) **

**Follow my new Instagram: ****_thedivergentfreak_**** (I do edits and stiff for divergent & other fandoms)**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter? How does Four know Caleb? Do you have IG/Did you follow me:P? (Haha you don't have to answer that one:) And what you will think happens next? :D**

**Till next time, then;) **

~DivergentFreak


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Tobias P.O.V.**

It was Caleb. Caleb _Prior_.

I had seen this guy race before. Not on the streets, but in the Philadelphia Racing Circut. The Phili Ciruct wasn't as big as the Divergent Circut simply because the Divergent Circut was worldwide, and the Phili Circut was interstate, but it still aired on TV. And it definitely _wasn't_ illegal.

Of course he didn't know me though, no one knew. I'd never been apart of the publicity along side Marcus, and I never intended on it either. I would usually be stuck up in my room while Marcus had co-workers over. Everyone knows the president has a son, but they just don't know who. The only pictures of me were the ones from when I was little, and when my mother was alive. I don't know much about her. I only know that her name wad Evelyn and she was my mother.

My arm sends a shot of pain through my veins, and I realise that I'd stupidly put the bandage on to tight. I awkwardly linger next to my car for a second and then I start walking up their huge driveway to meet him halfway. Caleb currently has his hands stuffed in the pockets of what I'm guessing is his college jacket, and looking at him, he looks around 23.

"So you're the neighbour with Aventador? Huh?", he asks nodding towards my car. I nod and stash my left hand in my pocket but because my right hand is wrapped up a little tight, it stays by my side. His eyes flicker to my right hand and he looks up at me. "Are you alright there? It looks like it's on a little tight," he asks.

I shake my head, "It's alright," I say. Right now, nothing could get more awkward, I have no idea what to say and he knows I'm lying when I say I'm alright.

"Alright then, what can I help you with then?", he asks. But just as he finishes asking me a man comes up by his side, who I'm guessing is his father. He leans on Caleb's shoulder.

"Ahh, you're our neighbour right? Caleb said that you have an Aventador, but I didn't believe him-," he stops mid-sentence and looks over my shoulder and when he sees the orange Lamborghini, his mouth goes agape. He looks back at me and nods towards my car, as if asking was it mine.

I nod, laughing a little. "Yeah, it's mine," I say for the second time in not even five minutes.

"Well son, I must say I envy you for such a beautiful car. But I praise you for such a good taste in them. Mind if I take a peek under the hood? Oh by the way, I'm Andrew Prior and this is my son Caleb," he says.

"Definitely. But I must say I love your taste in cars. A Porsche Carrera GT is hard to find around the Eastern hemisphere," I say. Mr. Prior raises his eyebrows at me.

"The boy knows his cars," he says patting Caleb's shoulder and heading towards my car. He taps on the bonnet and I head to the drivers seat and pull the lever that opens the hood. He lifts the hood up and when his eyes land on the V12 engine his eyes widen. Caleb and I go walk to where Mr. Prior looms over the engine.

Caleb nods his head, also taking in the view, "Nice," he breaths out. They step away from the car and Mr. Prior holds his hand out for me to shake. I gladly shake his hand.

"This is a nice piece of work you have here", he says nodding towards the car, "you should come around sometime, I'm looking for a new sports car and I think I could use some advice from young blood. Plus Caleb could use the company," he laughs. I smile and nod.

"Yeah, maybe sometime," I say. I shake Caleb's hand as well and Mr. Priors eyes draw to my right hand and he also looks at me.

"Son, I think you should come inside for a minute so we can get your arm checked at. It's looking a little red there," he worries. I shake my head politely,

"It's alright, I just came here to pick up your daughter. My friends and I are heading over to the local park and we invited her to tag along," I say. It was pretty obvious that he was Boss girls father, and Caleb was her brother. All their looks vary but they all have the same grey-blue eyes. Mr. Prior raises his eyebrow at this.

"Oh, right. You're the boy she was talking about! She said that you-," he says but Caleb quickly elbows him to tell him to stop.

"Um, I'll go get her. I'm pretty sure she's just finishing unpacking the last box," Caleb says and makes an exit towards the house. _What had Tris said about me_? I let the thought slip because there was no use of wondering about something that I wasn't getting answers to.

"Alrighty then, you're either going to come willingly to get your arm checked or I'm going to go get the first-aid kit here and bring it here, your choice," he offers and smiles.

I smile and laugh lightly, "It's nothing to worry about Sir, I don't want to burden you, I can assure I'll be fine" I say. My hand wasn't hurting anymore, but I needed to take the bandage off and put it on looser.

"_Nonsense_," Mr. Prior says and puts a hand behind my shoulder to direct me towards the door. I sigh and oblige, it's not like I could keep saying no forever.

I step into their house and it's just as big as my own. With polishes tiles, clean white walls and a huge staircase that goes two ways. We enter the kitchen and I stand by the countertop, looking around to keep me occupied. I see pictures frames everywhere, pictures of a happy family, a little girl and a slightly older boy. I'm going to take a guess here and say it's Boss girl and her family. I feel a feeling at the pit of my stomach, I think it was more the feeling of loss than envy. Because I'd never had a happy family, I don't remember much from my childhood either. Except the pain I had to go through.

"Natalie! This boy has needs to tend to and I have no idea where the first-aid kit is!", Mr. Prior shouts from downstairs.

"The top cabinet, sweetie!", a lady, I'm guessing Mrs. Prior shouts back. "Who's this _boy_?" she asks. i hear the sound of heels clacking against the wooden stairs and then a short, lean lady comes into view. when she see's me her eyes widen, "Oh who's this?," she asks Mr. Prior.

Mr. Prior looks away from the top cabinet for a second to introduce me, "Sweetie this is-_uh_," he looks to me, "I didn't catch your name son," he laughs. I look away from the pictures on the wall and I look towards Mr. Prior.

"I'm sorry?", I ask. I must've of zoned out because I didn't hear anything. They look at each other and give a knowing laugh.

"Spacey one isn't he?" Mrs. Prior says to Mr. Prior. She looks towards me and smiles, "your name sweetie".

"Oh right," I say and mentally self palm myself. But what do I tell them? "People call me Four, like a nickname. I prefer to be called Four anyway," I struggle to say. Mrs. Prior looks at me and smiles at me but narrows her eyes knowingly as if she knows who I am. I don't worry about it too much though, she could just be wondering, she couldn't possibly know who I am. _Could she?_

"Oh so this is the boy Bea was-," Mrs. Prior starts but quickly gets cut off by Mr. Prior with a nod that's says yes, and to not talk about it while I'm here. Her smile grows. _Again_, I wondered what she had said about me. Mrs. Priors eyes flicker towards my hand that's been wrapped up, too tightly apparently. "Oh, sweetie. You need to take this off. It'll cut off your blood circulation," Mrs. Prior mothers.

I grimace, not because of what she said, but to show her I understand. I worry that if they see my tattoo, they'll think I come from a terrible childhood. Even though I had something worse than a terrible childhood I don't want anyone to think I have a corrupt mind. Or just some thug who doesn't know which way is right or left, it's the reason I don't talk about my past or tell anyone my real name. I offered people my pity because that s what they expect from me, but never do I want other peoples pity. It's just a reminder of how weak I am. There's nothing I can do, so I just sigh and start taking it of. I wrap the bandage around the four fingers of my left hand as it unravels off my right arm.

Slowly, the ink marked on my skin is revealed and eventually the bandage is off and both Mr. and Mrs. Prior come over to examine my hand. They're the only ones that have now seen it, besides Zeke who mistakenly saw it. Mrs. Prior lips part as she reads the script along with Mr. Prior.

"Of course you're a racer, no child could have such good taste in cars and not be a racer!", Mr. Prior scolds himself.

I give a surprised smile and look up at him, "You've heard of Dauntless," I say more than ask. Mr. Prior looks up at me and immediately a smile lights up on his face.

"Have I heard of Dauntless? Dauntless- Dauntless is practically a God in this house!", he exclaims.

Mrs. Prior rolls her eyes at her husband and whispers to me, "He loves Dauntless". I chuckle and nod my head.

Mr. Prior calms down and pats my left shoulder, "I'm not going to lie to you son, I like you. Don't _ever_ change" he tells me dead seriously, looking me in the eye.

"_Andrew!,_" Mrs. Prior whisper-yells and then chuckles. I can't help but laugh as well. Tris's parents seem so loving and selfless it makes me feel envious towards their family, because I couldn't have one like theirs. But I keep trying to understand that some people have it worse than me, but then I keep thinking that at least they most likely have a family, a family that loves them.

I think Mrs. Prior sees my mood change and gets to the point. "Right, so we need to wrap this up" she says. I just nod along. "Honey, can you bring the tattoo ointment from Beatrice's room please?" Mrs. Prior asks Mr. Prior. Mr. Prior nods and heads upstairs.

I would ask why they have a tattoo cream, especially why it's in Boss girls room, but I don't want to pry or seem nosy. Could it be possible that she has a tattoo? It's pretty hard to believe, but it could still be true.

From upstairs, I could hear Mr. Prior shouting across the room, "Beatrice! Where's your tattoo cream?Your boyfriend needs it!", he shouts. My cheeks burn in embarrassment and Mrs. Prior laughs sweetly.

"Oh, don't mind him. He likes to over emphasise on everything," she laughs.

"Dad, I don't have a boyfriend!", Tris shouts back, and for some reason it sends a shot of adrenaline through my veins. She doesn't have a boyfriend. "The creams on the dresser! But why do you need it? Did Caleb finally stop being a pussy and get a tattoo?". A smile tugs on my lips.

"_Beatrice!_", both Mr. and Mrs. Prior shout.

"Haha, oops. It slipped!" Boss girl covers.

"I heard that Tris!", Caleb shouts across the top floor. I chuckle and Mrs. Prior shakes her head while smiling

"Those kids...", Mrs. Prior mutters. "Sweety just bring the cream here!", she shouts to Boss girl.

The next thing I hear are the skips of feet on the steps of the wooden stairs and after while Boss girl comes out from behind the wall that blocks my view of the stairs wearing the same outfit she was wearing for school. When she sees me her eyes nearly bulge out of her head.

"You could of told me Four came over mom", she says as she walks over to where we're standing, "Hey," she smiles at me.

I would of usually just nodded in response but considering her mother was right in front of me, I thought it would look a little disrespectful. So I smile and say, "Hey, Tris". I mentally patted myself on the back for not calling her Boss girl in front of her mother.

She slowly walks towards her mother with the tattoo ointment. I still wonder why she owns it, but I still don't pry. Her eyes are immediately drawn to my inked arm and her mouth goes agape, but she doesn't say anything, just hands her mother the cream and steps back.

* * *

After the bandage is on, I do a once over everything and then smile at Mr. and Mrs. Prior. "All right?", Mr. Prior asks.

"Yeah, everything's fine Sir. Thank you", I say. They smile and nod at me.

"Well it's already 5:20, I think you guys might want to head off before it's dark out," Mr. Prior says kindly. I'd almost forgotten that we were supposed to leave at five. I look over to Boss girl and it turns out she was already looking at me, but when she sees my stare she quickly averts her eyes.

"You coming?", I ask. I almost let Boss girl pass my lips but I hold myself back. She smiles and nods. I smile back and we say our goodbyes to her parents and head outside to the Aventador. As soon as Boss girls eyes land on the car her eyes widen but surprisingly she maintains her amazement.

"This is yours?", she asks me as she opens the passenger door.

I smile and nod, getting into the drivers seat, "As mine as it'll ever be".

"I thought I heard a V12. But I thought I was daydreaming," she tells me. I chuckle.

"Smart girl I see," I state to myself as I turn out of our street. She smiles and nods, looking outside the window.

"So, when did you move to Toronto?", she asks me, trying to make conversation. I think about what I should say for a while, and don't say anything for the time being. "You don't have to answer that-", I smile and chuckle, shaking my head to tell her it doesn't matter.

"I moved here two years ago. With my dad for business reasons," I say. Just saying dad makes me writhe in disgust. I don't let on anything more either. She's basically just getting what everyone else already knows about me, for now.

"Oh", she says, "same as mine, but I moved with my mother as well" she smiles. I give a slight frown as I turn into another street.

"Your brother doesn't live with you?", I ask. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nah, he lives with his wife, Susan Black, back in Phili. He only came by to help unpack some things and to help out," she says. I raise my eyebrows and nod along, keeping my eyes on the road. "How come you're only moved here with your dad?", she asks me. I can tell she's trying not to pry but she seems like the naturally curious type.

I look away for a minute. I don't even know how exactly my mother passed away. They say it was because of a miscarriage, but I don't believe it. But I barely remember anything from the time she was alive to actually remember if she was, in fact pregnant. I sigh and look up, "She passed away when I was a kid," I say in a soft, low voice. I didn't need to say it was my mother whom had passed away, she was clever enough to figure it out for herself.

I don't look at her again for the rest of the ride, I didn't need her pity, I hated when I got anyone's pity. I don't understand why people apologise for the something that wasn't their fault. I get that's it's their way of empathising but for me, but for me it meant something else.

"I'm sorry," she speaks in a small voice.

"I don't need your pity," I say looking down for a second. Not it a rude way, but in a way that would tell anyone that I honestly didn't need their condolences.

"No-", she says, "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I mean," she says in a confident yet truthful voice. I couldn't help the smile that etched it's way onto my face. She was the only one that hadn't pitied me for what they thought I had been through. She was clearly different from the girls that I had met before, but I still wasn't skipping any stones.

* * *

**Okay, so before you all beat me with a bat for not updating, let me just say...my middle name is lazy...**

**Truth be told, I finished this chapter ages ago and there was actually more to this chapter (but I hadn't finished the last part) so I decided to leave it at this so I didn't have to finish it off and y'all could get this chapter sooner.**

**So...please don't hate me for not really moving on in the story *innocent face***

**I personally love Boss girls parents;D**

**I started reading Vampire Academy and now I'm onto Frosbite, they're so good! I love Rose! Who reads VA?**

**Review for you next chapter! ;) {Tell me what you think about: Tris's family? The story so far? In chapter 5 I forgot to ask, what y'all though of Zekes POV, should I do more? Was it good? What do you think is going to happen at the park? (A little showing off...idk;) review and tell me! I love hearing your opinions! **

**And can I just say, wow. 70 reviews for 5 chapters?! I was like squealing like a retarted pig! you guys are awsome sauce!**

**K then, by beauts4**

**~DivergentFreak **


End file.
